


Don't Jump - Bang Chan

by SaNisunshine



Series: Stray Kids One Shots [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bridge - Freeform, Crying Lee Minho | Lee Know, Gen, References to Depression, Sad Bang Chan, Short One Shot, Suicidal Thoughts, Walk at night, chan saves minho, i wrote this instead of doing homework, minho wants to die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 17:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaNisunshine/pseuds/SaNisunshine
Summary: Chan is walking around at night, when he meets a boy at a bridge and decides to save his life.
Series: Stray Kids One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218563
Kudos: 4





	Don't Jump - Bang Chan

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for mistakes or anything, english isn't my first language. also please let me know if you think i have any tags missing.
> 
> Also I know this is really short, but I don't see any reason to make it longer.

It was night when Chan was walking down the street, with his headphones plugged in, peaceful piano sounds flooding his ears. He was the only person put now though that was quite understandable. Which other person would be crazy enough to go out at 1am in the middle of the cold winter? His peaceful piano turned less peaceful and more into sad and sorrowful pieces, leading his thoughts to slip onto the dark side of his mind. He once again realized what a pathetic, worthless human being he was. He didn’t realize how his feet had carried him to the bridge he had been standing on for so often already. He didn’t realize anything about his surroundings, until he quietly heard the flowing water mixing with his music. He looked up and saw the familiar view. He stopped to place his arms on the railing. Once again he thought about how it would be if he just climbed over and let go. Chan didn’t know how long he already stood there, but his playlist had long stopped playing. He was sure he wouldn’t have moved any time soon, if he hadn’t heard someone crying. He turned his head right and saw a person sitting on the thin metal rail. Chan knew what that stranger wanted to do. He himself had been sitting on there countless times. But he couldn’t let the person person take their life when he was right there. He should be the one in his position instead. But for now he had to stop the stranger, his personal worries could wait. And before his mind could process everything he found himself back-hugging the crying boy and saying “Don’t jump” He could feel the other’s body slump into his embrace and cry harder than before. “Don’t jump” Chan repeated and pulled the boy away from the edge. Chan didn’t know the boy and the boy didn’t know Chan but there they stood holding on to each other as if they’ve known each other for years. Chan spoke again “I know how you feel. Maybe not completely, but I’ve been sitting at that exact same place before. I may not know you but I wanna help you. How about I give you my phone number and tomorrow we can meet again at a better place?” He said those words without thinking and regretted them as soon as they left his mouth, but he knew he couldn’t take them back. And just like that he found a reason to live again. He had to live for this boy named Lee Minho. And Minho had to live for Chan.


End file.
